Do You Feel What I Feel?
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: Sequel to Broken. Casey and Olivia are going strong. Natalie is a year old. There are some new hardships thrown in the way of their relationship. Can they move past them?
1. Chapter 1

Casey held Natalie in her lap. "Thanks for coming you guys." She looked at Alex. "Who's this?" she gestured to the man sitting next to Alex.

"This is Jim."

"Why haven't Olivia and I seen him before?"

Alex smiled. "I was sleeping with him when I was a bureau chief. We broke up when I came back to SVU. We decided to give it another chance."

Olivia kissed Casey softly. "SVU brought the love of my life and I together."

Casey smiled. "I feel the same way babe." She bit Olivia gently. "Is Victoria coming?"

Olivia looked at the front door. "Yeah. She should be here in-" The front door opened. "Now."

Casey got up. "Hey Victoria."

"Hi Casey." Victoria noticed Natalie. "She is getting so big."

"I know. I feel so old!"

"Aww come on Case. You're not old."

"Mama." Natalie stumbled over to Olivia and reached up at her. "Mama," she repeated.

Olivia picked the little girl up and held her. "Hey sweetie."

Casey smiled as she watched her wife play patty cake with their daughter. "There's food in the kitchen. The cake is to remain with the lid on, because it's for later."

"Okay Casey."

Casey sat down next to Olivia. She loved Olivia so much, and often wondered how someone like Olivia could love someone like her. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia kissed her. "I love you too."

"Cake mamas! Cake! Cake! Cake!" Natalie shrieked.

Casey giggled. "Not yet honey. But I'll get dinner." She walked into the kitchen and served dinner onto nine plates. She rummaged in the dining room for napkins. Natalie snuck up behind her and pulled down a handful of cake then ran out. When Casey got back to the living room, she saw that Natalie's face was covered in cake. "Umm Olivia?"

Olivia shrugged. "Don't look at me, Natalie's the one who climbed away from me and returned with a faceful of cake."

Casey giggled. "Nat we haven't even eaten yet!"

Natalie held up her cake. "Sorry Mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

Casey cut the cake into sixteen perfect squares and began handing them out. Once everyone who wanted one had one, there were seven squares left. Cuddling with Olivia, she broke off a small corner of her own cake and fed her. "Open up Livviebear."

Olivia did the same, breaking off a corner of her piece and feeding it to Casey. "I love you Casey."

"I love you too."

Alex watched them closely. "Okay Mrs. Benson-Novak!"

"To which of us are you referring?" Casey asked innocently.

"You Casey."

Casey giggled. "Well then what do you want?"

"Stop making out with Olivia in front of your daughter."

Casey smirked and shoved her tongue into Olivia's mouth.

Olivia jumped. "God Case," she moaned.

"Mommy!" Natalie climbed between her mothers. "Bad Mommy!"

Casey looked at her. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Stop kissing Mama. You're both making funny sounds!"

Casey looked at her year old daughter. She and Olivia had taught Natalie things most kids learned at the age of four or five. "Sorry Natalie. Do you want to play hide and go seek?"

"Yay! You hide mommas."

"Okay sweetheart." Casey ran into the kitchen and hid in the cabinet.

Olivia went to her. "Can I hide here? Please Caseybear?"

"I don't know Livvy. Can you fit?"

Olivia climbed in and settled down on top of Casey. "Oh look. I fit!"

Casey looked at her. "Hey, that's cheating!" she protested.

Olivia smirked. "Yes it is. Deal with it."

"Mommy where are you?" Natalie passed the cabinet Casey was hiding in. "Mama?" She started opening cabinet doors around the kitchen. "MOMMY!" She opened the door of the cabinet her mothers were hiding in. "There you are mommas."

Casey smiled. "Hey sweetie. How did you find us?"

Natalie giggled. "Cuz I heard you and Mama."

"Yeah. Mommy can be pretty loud can't she?" Olivia climbed out of the small cabinet and helped Casey up.

Casey shot her an evil glare. "At least I can keep my hands to myself," she growled.

"I love you too Casey."

Casey slapped her and went back into the living room.

Natalie looked up at Olivia. "Mama why is Mommy mad?"

Olivia smiled. "She's not mad baby girl. She's just playful."

"But we just played hide and go seek."

Olivia sighed and knelt down to her daughter's level. "Honey she's not playful like wanting to play a game playful. Sometimes adults get a very funny feeling and they lay down together…"

Casey had been leaning against the door watching her wife make a fool out of herself. "Olivia Nicole! Are you giving our daughter the sex talk?"

Olivia blushed. "It's not intentional! She asked why you are in a bad mood and I told her you're just playful and she asked what that meant!"

"Hmmm. Natalie all it means is that I want to spend time alone with Mama Liv later."


	3. Chapter 3

**When Olivia woke up the next morning, she didn't see Casey. Looking in the general direction of the bathroom, she saw that the light wasn't on, nor did she hear the shower running. Casey's phone was still charging atop the dresser. Looking out the window, she found Casey's car in the driveway. "Casey?" she called. She got up and went downstairs and made Natalie breakfast. "Natalie have you seen Mommy?"**

**Natalie shook her head. "No Mama."**

"**Okay." Olivia sighed. "Okay. Honey finish your breakfast and I'll take you to Victoria's house." She was starting to get worried.**

"**Yay!"**

**Olivia went back upstairs and pulled the comforter up as she started to make the bed. She stopped at the sight of a tiny red spot on the ivory sheets. "What the hell?" She pulled the comforter further and further back as the red stains grew larger and larger. "Oh god." She tried to breathe. Was that blood? Worse yet, was it Casey's blood? She began to suspect the worst. Her fears were confirmed by the lock of red hair by the door.**

**She couldn't see the road as she drove to Victoria's. Her tears clouded her large brown eyes and made everything murky and unclear. When she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open.**

**Victoria looked at her. "Mom are you okay?"**

**Olivia wiped her tears. "No. I can't tell you in front of Natalie though."**

"**Will you tell me later?"**

"**Yeah. I have to go. Thanks for watching her." Olivia hugged Natalie. "Have fun baby girl."**

"**Bye Mama."**

**Olivia drove to the precinct. Elliot noticed her blotchy face. "Olivia what-"**

"**Casey's gone!"**

"**You guys broke up?!"**

**Olivia buried her head in his chest. "There's blood on the comforter and a lock of her hair by the door and her car is in the driveway and her phone is on the charger on the dresser and she always falls asleep in my arms and she wasn't there and the shower wasn't used and the light wasn't on-"**

"**That is an extremely long run-on sentence." Elliot held Olivia as she cried. "We'll find her!"**

"**I miss her El. I need her. Our daughter needs her!"**

"**Be strong for Natalie."**

**Olivia nodded. "I'm trying. Oh my god what if she's being raped as we speak???"**

**Elliot sighed. "Stop thinking like that!"**

"**FIND HER YOU STUPID BASTARD!"**

**Elliot flinched. "God Olivia."**

"**I need my wife. Her blood is on the bed and a lock of her hair is on the floor by the door. She was kidnapped and probably raped, if not fucking dead!"**

"**She's alive!"**

"**How do you know??"**

**Elliot shrugged. "Because Casey's so stubborn that no matter what happens, she always miraculously survives."**

"**I hope you're right. We need to find her."**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia frantically sorted through everything on the bed. She was crying, and all she cared about at the moment was bringing Casey safely home and never letting her go again. "THERE'S NOTHING!"

Elliot thumbed through a stack of Casey's case files. "There has to be something."

Olivia turned around. "Melinda what did you find?"

Melinda walked over to them. "The blood on the sheet is not all Casey's."

"Well who is the other person?"

"Casey's attacker. And from the DNA in the blood that I tested, the blood belongs to a man by the name of Sean Kennedy."

"Is he in the system?"

"He's a convicted rapist." Melinda watched Olivia collapse onto the bed. "Liv are you okay?"

"My baby got kidnapped by a rapist!" Olivia started crying so hard that she couldn't breathe.

Elliot sighed. "Olivia Casey didn't bleed that much."

Melinda watched them. "Judging from the DNA and the position of everything, including the comforter, it looks like Casey woke up when someone grabbed her. When she tried to fight him off, her pulled her off of the bed. That's when he cut her hair."

"How could he make it so that she couldn't scream or grab onto me or something?"

"Even if she wanted to, she couldn't have." Melinda turned the bedroom light on. "For one thing, he drugged her." She held up a syringe. "She probably wasn't able to breathe, let alone scream for help."

Olivia was hyperventilating. "I need her. We need to find her!"

"We're trying."

Olivia looked at Melinda. "Does he have an apartment?"

"He rented a condo in Alphabet City."

"She must be there." Olivia went into the closet and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a blue top. She clipped her gun and shield to her belt and went back to the bedroom. "let's go."

Once at the apartment, Olivia stopped. "Careful," she cautioned. "I don't see a car in the parking lot, but that doesn't mean anything." She kicked the door down without even trying to knock first.

"Damn Liv!"

Olivia ignored him and went inside. When she found the basement, she took the steps two at a time. Flipping the lights on, the first thing she saw was an empty bed in the corner. Once her eyes focused, she saw that there was another bed, upon which Casey was sprawled, asleep. She ran over and knelt down. "Casey?"

Casey stirred. "Liv?"

"I'm here baby girl."

"No."

"No?" Olivia was confused. "Sweetie what do you mean?"

"He will get mad."

"No baby. I'm going to get you out of here." Olivia started to work on Casey's bindings at the exact moment the door slammed.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey looked down. "Olivia you have to go!"

"Too late," came a gravelly reply. The lights went off.

Olivia stood full height and glared into the darkness. "Who are you and what the hell do you want with my wife??"

"Would you like to explain it to her Casey?" the voice purred. "Or shall I?"

Casey broke down crying. "We dated in high school but I broke up with him!"

"Baby it's okay. I'm not mad. Let's go home Princess."

"She's not going anywhere with you." He came into the light. "She's going to stay and have my child. She will marry me and when I get home every night, supper will be ready. Once the kids are in bed, she will pleasure me all night long."

Olivia snorted. "In what alternate universe is this fantasy going to come true? She's MY wife."

"Maybe now. But death will make her single."

"No!" Casey cried. "Don't hurt her!"

He raised his hand and knocked Olivia to the floor. Olivia grunted. "You bastard!!" She reached for her gun just as an overhead shot blasted through the room.

Casey looked up. "Elliot is that you?"

"I'm here Casey." Elliot helped Olivia up.

"Did you kill him?"

"Don't worry about that. You're safe now."

Olivia made her way over to Casey. "Baby are you okay?"

Casey hugged her. "I will be now that you're here. How-how did you find me?"

"It's a long story."

Casey laid her head back and groaned softly. "I tried to fight him Liv. I promise I did."

Olivia kissed her softly. "I know. Honey I'm not mad!"

"You're not?"

Olivia shook her head. "No Casey."

Casey laid her head in Olivia's lap. Olivia picked her up and grave Elliot a meaningful look then carried Casey to the car. Shutting the door, she looked at Elliot. "Thanks."

Elliot smiled. "You're welcome Olivia. Now take your wife home."


	6. Chapter 6

Casey reached for the shampoo bottle as a flashback sent shivers down her spine and rippled through her body. She cried out and dropped the bottle.

The bathroom door opened and Olivia's head appeared in the shower. "Casey are you okay?"

Casey pulled her body into a tight ball as she cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

Olivia took her pajamas off and climbed into the shower. She pulled Casey into her arms and held her. "Baby it's me! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Casey whimpered as she laid her head on her lover's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Shh baby. What happened?"

"He said that the only way to cure me from screwing women was to let him take me and tell him I like it."

Olivia played with Casey's hair, knowing that it always calmed her down. "Honey he won't hurt you or anyone ever again. He's dead."

"I'm late for court!"

"I will call in for you. Just breathe. I'll be right back." Olivia went downstairs and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of pills. "Take one."

"Why?" Casey held back more tears.

"Last time I went undercover, I was almost raped. Nobody knows about it except George and now you. He prescribed these pills. They help prevent flashbacks."

Casey took the bottle and held it a little tighter than she had to. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Olivia washed Casey's hair and rinsed her body, then wrapped her in a towel and carried her into their bedroom, laying her down on the bed. "Now go back to sleep."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Olivia kissed her. "I love you too. Now get some sleep." She closed the door quietly.

Casey rolled onto her side and tried to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Casey woke up a week later in Olivia's arms. "Olivia?" She knew that it was the middle of the night, but didn't care.**_

_**Olivia blinked and sat up. "Casey what's wrong?"**_

_**Casey smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I'm horny though."**_

"_**Casey." Olivia sighed. "What if you have a flashback?"**_

"_**I won't."**_

"_**Casey. NO."**_

"_**Please?" Casey draped her leg playfully over Olivia's.**_

"_**Damn it," Olivia muttered. "Fine, you win." She grabbed Casey and pulled her underneath her. "If you start to have anything resembling a flashback, tell me and I promise I'll stop." She pushed her hands up Casey's shirt.**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**Olivia pinched Casey's skin softly. She flicked her tongue across Casey's breasts and trailed her fingertips down her body.**_

_**Casey moaned in response to Olivia's touch. She always felt special when Olivia touched her. "Make it gentle babe," she murmured.**_

"_**I will baby." Olivia bit Casey's ear gently and smiled. Moving lower, she kissed Casey's neck and bit down harder than she meant to.**_

"_**Ow," Casey protested.**_

"_**Sorry Case." Olivia kissed the wound she had inflicted and continued moving down. She traced a heart with her fingers on Casey's stomach.**_

"_**Mmm Liv."**_

_**Taking Casey's quiet moans as an indication of what the redhead truly wanted, Olivia dug her nails gently into the creamy skin beneath her. **_

_**Casey watched Olivia's expressions, loving the way the dim lighting illuminated the detective's deeply tanned skin. She rolled onto her stomach and let Olivia fully undress her.**_

_**Olivia combed Casey's hair lightly with her fingers. When Casey tried undressing her, she let out a warning growl. "Wait your turn," she commanded.**_

_**Casey opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it again when she felt Olivia get in position on top of her.**_

_**Olivia kissed Casey hard. When she felt Casey's moan, her hand dropped to the waistband of Casey's pajama bottoms. Tearing them off, she tossed them onto the floor.**_

_**Olivia's teasing was driving Casey insane with need and longing. She craved Olivia's tongue deep inside of her. She yearned for Olivia's hands to touch her everywhere. "Olivia please."**_

"_**Please what?" Olivia asked with a smirk.**_

"_**Please!"**_

"_**Casey I'm not a mind reader. Tell me what you want and I will gladly do it."**_

_**Casey tried to breathe. "Make love to me."**_

"_**I will when I'm ready."**_

"_**Olivia!"**_

"_**Don't 'Olivia' me. You asked me to be slow and gentle. If you had asked for hard and fast, you would be handcuffed and gagged right now." Olivia bit her. "Be patient."**_

_**Why had Casey thought that she would win the dominance that night? She purred as Olivia licked her and screamed when Olivia pushed into her. "I don't-want-your fingers. I want to cum in your mouth."**_

"_**I never said you couldn't. But you won't if you don't shut the fuck up." Olivia pushed as far into Casey as she could.**_

"_**Yes Olivia," Casey surrendered. When she felt Olivia's fingers move, she moaned and clawed her. "Fingers-move!"**_

"_**Yes Casey. Very good. Fingers move." Olivia giggled.**_

"_**No. Not fingers-" Casey knew that Olivia knew exactly what she wanted.**_

_**Olivia looked into Casey's pleading eyes and gave in, replacing her fingers with her tongue.**_

_**Casey didn't get a chance to say thank you. Her screams turned into shrieks and she dragged her nails down Olivia's neck. "OLIVIA!!!"**_

_**Olivia pulled out of her. "Owie Case. I think the people in California heard you scream."**_

_**Casey fell back against the pillows, unable to form a logical thought. Once she was able to breathe, she started teasing Olivia, but Olivia stopped her. "Olivia, what-"**_

"_**Skip the teasing Casey."**_

_**Casey gave an inaudible sigh and obediently began fingering Olivia.**_

"_**Admit it Casey."**_

"_**Admit what?"**_

"_**Admit that I'm the queen, as always."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Casey-"**_

_**Casey hated it when Olivia used that tone. "I am and always will be your human sex toy. Happy?" She moved her fingers deeper.**_

"_**Very ha-GOD CASEY!"**_

_**Casey felt Olivia go limp underneath her. Smiling, she got off and laid down next to her. "I love you Olivia."**_

"_**Goodnight baby." Olivia shut the light off and wrapped her arms around Casey's waist.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Casey looked out the window and struggled to hold her tears back. When she felt arms around her waist, she jumped and looked down again.

"Baby it's four in the morning. Come back to bed."

"I can't." Casey shook her head.

"Why not?"

Casey sighed softly. "I don't feel good." _Smart move Casey, now she's going to ask you why._

"What's wrong? Is it a cold?"

Casey shook her head. "No."

Olivia laid her head on Casey's shoulder. "Then what?"

"Morning sickness." Casey's voice broke, and the tears that she had been holding back fell in rapid succession.

"Morning sickness?" Olivia repeated. "Wait-you're pregnant?!" When Casey tried to pull away, she held her firmly. "Casey look at me."

Casey looked up into Olivia's eyes.

"Baby is it his? Is it your rapist's?"

"It has to be! He's the only guy I've slept with!"

Olivia held her tightly. "Why are you crying?"

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm not going to leave you. It's going to take much more than this to make me leave you. It's not your fault."

Casey laid her head on Olivia's chest and cried softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Olivia."

"Don't apologize Casey. It's not your fault." Olivia carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"I can't sleep," Casey argued.

"Then lay here. I will hold you."

Casey cuddled up at Olivia's side and fell asleep in her arms. When Olivia's alarm clock went off, Casey was sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey started getting worried when Olivia didn't come home. She drove to the precinct and saw Olivia's car in the parking lot. She walked inside. "Olivia can you-" The sight of Olivia sitting on the desk making out with a man she had never seen before made Casey break off mid-sentence.

Olivia looked up. "Hey baby."

Casey turned and ran out. All she wanted was to make the memory of what she had just witnessed go away forever. She drove to a nearby club and ordered a drink. "The strongest thing on the menu." When her drink came, she took the lid off when she felt someone grab it. "Hey I paid for that!"

"Jesus Christ Casey!!! You're going to get drunk over a kiss??? Are you trying to murder our child???"

"Nice of you to remember me!"

"Casey it was just a kiss!"

Casey got up. "I've been wondering where you were for the last four hours! How can you cheat on me?" She broke down crying.

"Caseybear-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN."

"Casey!"

"You swore that you would never fall in love with anyone but me!"

"I wanted to make love to a guy for once." Regret flashed into Olivia's eyes. "Oh god. Casey that wasn't-"

"You want to fuck a guy? Fine. I don't care anymore!" Casey threw her ring at Olivia and ran out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me get this straight." Victoria looked at Olivia. "You met a guy at work, stayed after work with the same guy, and didn't go home. Casey walked in on it and ran out crying. You followed her to a bar and she threw her ring at you?"

Olivia looked down. "There's more. I accidentally told her that I want to make love to a guy."

"You did what? Mom that's the worst way to apologize!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Olivia snapped. "God, I didn't even mean it!"

"Wow."

Olivia buried her head in her hands. "This is a mess. I don't think it can be fixed this time."

"If she doesn't start paperwork, then your relationship is not at divorce point."

"Yeah. **IF."**

"Mom just go to her."

Olivia bounced Natalie in her lap. "She won't talk to me."

"Mom!"

"Fine!" Olivia handed Natalie to Victoria and drove to Casey's office. When she parked the car, she saw an ambulance. She got up and ran inside.

A young attorney stopped her outside of Casey's office. "Ma'am you can't go in there."

Olivia flashed her badge. "I'm a detective."

"Are you Detective Benson?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Olivia tried getting past the human road block in front of her.

"Your wife is-"

"Is she dead?!"

"Not yet. She might as well be though."

Olivia shoved the attorney out of her way and ran upstairs, pushing a paramedic to the side. When she entered the double office, she found Casey unconscious on the floor. She took in the knife that was inches from Casey's body. Kneeling down, she pulled Casey into her arms and held her, crying. "Baby I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia's world was crashing down around her. She hadn't made the first move; he had. She had kissed back, but it didn't mean anything. It didn't change how she felt about Casey. She planted herself in front of the doctor. "How is she?"

"She's awake. You can see her."

Olivia went into Casey's room. "Casey before you scream at me, there's some things I need to say. You know that I love you more than anything. I miss the feeling of having a guy."

"Then go fuck every guy you see." Casey turned away.

"Casey I love it when you touch me. I love touching you. I don't know what I was thinking kissing him."

"How can I ever trust you again Olivia?"

Olivia looked down. "You can't. I'm sorry for everything. I understand if you don't want me anymore."

"They invented a strap-on you know."

"Huh?"

"You said you miss screwing a guy." Casey turned to look at her. "That's why they invented the strap-on sex toy."

"We are NOT using sex toys."

"Aww why not?"

Olivia folded her arms across her chest. "Because last time I checked, you broke up with me."

Casey sighed. "It took me about ten seconds after I left to realize that I don't want to live without you."

"Casey will you give us another chance?"

Casey thought for a moment. "Give me my ring." When Olivia handed it to her, she put it on and pulled Olivia in for a passionate kiss.

Olivia moaned. "Caseybear I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. Don't do it again though. I will find out, and next time I won't get back together with you."

"I know baby." Olivia kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

"**That needs to go higher." Olivia pointed to a balloon. "That needs less air."**

"**Olivia why don't you do this yourself?" Elliot hung a streamer.**

**Olivia stapled the "Happy Birthday Casey" banner in eight places. "Because I'm doing everything else."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Well, let's see. I baked and decorated the cake, blew the balloons up, cooked dinner, and organized everything else." Olivia looked at him. "So yes. Today is my wife's birthday, and I'm going to make it perfect."**

"**Is that to make up for cheating on her?" John cut in.**

**Olivia glared at him. "I never cheated on her John. I merely kissed another guy. She forgave me."**

"**Uh-huh."**

**Olivia took a couple of deep breaths as she struggled to avoid slapping her partner across the face. "If you're not going to help, then get the hell out!!!"**

"**What the hell is your problem Liv?" Elliot looked at her.**

"**What's my problem? I almost lost the woman I love because of a kiss and because I said something I didn't even mean! She took me back, and now you're turning her party into a joke. That's my problem!!!"**

"**Olivia we're not making it a joke. It's just kind of funny how stubborn you are about this."**

**Olivia rolled her eyes. "Just please help me. This party has to be special for her." She heard the sound of a nearby car. "She's home!" She ran to the door and opened it. Grabbing Casey, she pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Welcome home baby."**

**Casey moaned softly. "Thanks babe."**

"**How was work?"**

"**Work is work."**

**Olivia stepped aside. "Happy Birthday."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Casey took in the streamers, balloons, and various paraphernalia that adorned the living room.**

"**Happy Birthday." Olivia closed the front door.**

**Casey kissed Olivia hard. "I love it Olivia."**

"**I'm glad honey."**

**During dinner, Casey snuggled into Olivia. "This is amazing Livvie."**

"**Are you having fun?"**

"**Yes."**

**Olivia took out a small box. "Close your eyes."**

**Casey closed her eyes. "Why?"**

**Olivia opened the box and pulled out a diamond necklace with Casey's initials engraved into the pendant. Fastening it around Casey's neck, she smiled. "Open."**

**Casey looked down. "Aww babe I love it. Thank you."**

"**You're welcome Princess."**

"**Let's keep eating."**

"**Your presents aren't finished being opened young lady. Sit back down."**

**Casey obeyed reluctantly.**

**Olivia held something behind her back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."**

**Casey sighed and did as she was told. "Olivia-"**

**Olivia set a small key in Casey's open palm. "You will need this."**

**Casey opened her eyes and looked at the key in her left hand. "A key?"**

**John smiled. "Is that the key to your sex toys?"**

**Casey rolled her eyes. "John shut up!" She looked at Olivia. "What is the key for babe?"**

"**You will need a key to unlock the door when you get home from work each day."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Olivia giggled. "We're moving Casey!"**


	14. Chapter 14

Casey looked up at the towering building in front of her. "God Liv. It's huge!"

"Is it too big?"

Casey detected the worry in Olivia's voice. She squeezed Olivia's hand gently. "Of course not," she assured. Shifting Natalie in her arms, she smiled. "What do you think Nat?"

"It's pretty Mommy."

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Casey hugged Natalie and combed her daughter's hair with her fingers. Hearing the engine of an approaching car, she turned around. The car was speeding from the left, and Olivia was in its path. "OLIVIA!" Casey set Natalie down and ran to Olivia, pushing her out of the way just in time.

"What the hell Casey?"

Casey sighed. "That car would have hit you. I for one would prefer to treat your scratch than cry over your body."

Olivia kissed her and crossed the street, scooping Natalie into her arms. "I'm fine baby. You're too paranoid."

"I know. Believe me, it's not something I'm proud of."

Olivia led her into the house. "The dining room adjoins the living room," she began.

"I see that."

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're a little snippy today."

"Am I?" Casey kissed her. "Sorry babe, I'm just tired."

Olivia rubbed Casey's stomach gently. "Are you making mommy tired?"

Casey giggled. "Liv!"

Olivia stood up and looked into Casey's eyes. "We have a new baby, a new house, and we are ready to begin a new life."

"I'm always ready to try something new." She took in the blank walls and bare living room. "Just think babe, soon these carpets will be stained with apple juice." Casey knew that with Olivia, she was ready for anything. Everything would happen, and they would face it together.


End file.
